doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
The New Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer
Doraemon: The New Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer (映画ドラえもん 新・のび太の宇宙開拓史 Eiga Doraemon Shin Nobita No Uchu Kaitakushi) , also known as Doraemon The Hero 2009, is the 29th installment of the Doraemon feature films. It was released in Japan on March 7th, 2009, making it the first film to be released during TV Asahi's 50th anniversary. It is a remake of The Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer. Plot Seven years ago, on the planet of Koya Koya, Loppic and Morina were playing at a park. Suddenly, they felt an earthquake, which was so massive that the planet was destroyed. Everyone had to escape using a giant ship. A sudden bolt of lightning damaged the ship, causing a power failure. The professor (who was Morina's father) wanted to fix the spaceship, but another lightning strike took him to another dimension him. Meanwhile, Nobita's friends got Nobita to retrieve a ball from a group of tough baseball players. But they chased him and drop him down a manhole. Gian got angry at him and Nobita ran toward Shizuka's house to save himself. But Gian finally caught up with him and beat him up. Loppic and Chammy, his rabbit companions, were escaping from an enemy ship. While Nobita was sleeping, he suddenly felt the floor trembling, like an earthquake. Chammy then opened the door between Loppic's dimension and Nobita's dimension using a hammer. Nobita woke up and Doraemon heard somebody steal food from the fridge. Chammy was the one doing this, and she was later caught by Doraemon and Nobita. She then showed them the passageway through Nobita's floor into the spaceship. After they entered the spaceship, they saw Koya Koya, and met Loppic (12 years old). They soon became good friends. Loppic took Nobita to his friend Morina who continuously ignored them. On the next visit, Nobita brought his friends with him and they played in a meadow. They got attacked by mining agents who wanted to get crystals from the planet's crust. All of them ran away to their own dimension. The next day, Nobita was scolded by his mother for hiding his test. Nobita and Doraemon again decided to meet Loppic, but suddenly Dorami showed up to take Doraemon for his check up. Nobita decided to go alone to Koya Koya. Abruptly he got sucked into another dimension and he went to another planet. He got chased by a dinosaur, only to be saved by one of Doraemon's gadgets. On the next visit, the mining agents warned them to move away from them, but they easily fought them off, as there was a significant difference in the gravities of both planets. They quickly defeated them and destroyed their ship. Loppic then told all of the town's people about Doraemon and Nobita but the miners took the ship, so they had no evidence to prove that they had done it. Every time the miners try to terrorize the people, Doraemon and Nobita save them. So the people agreed that Nobita and Doraemon were really strong. Soon the leader of the group of miners came to know about Doraemon and Nobita. He devised a trap to catch them but Doraemon and Nobita luckily destroyed their plans. So the leader decided to take care of them himself. The leader went Morina, to tell him the secret passage through which Nobita and Doraemon came. Morina told him, as he told her that her father died as a result of mayor's decision. The leader put a bomb on the dimensional door so that anyone who opened it would cause the door to explode. The leader warned the people of Koya Koya to leave the planet. Otherwise he would blow it up. People asked Loppic to call Nobita. Loppic went to the dimensional door and the door blew up. Luckily he got saved. He told Chammy that he was going to the mining resort. On the other side, Nobita's mother ordered him to study hard and she called Shizuka and Dorami to keep an eye on Nobita. Nobita told them the whole story and suddenly the dimensional door opened and Chammy went in and told Nobita that Koya Koya was in trouble. Nobita and Doraemon went into the door while Shizuka ran off to call Gian and Suneo. Doraemon and Nobita, with help of Chammy, headed off to the resort. There, they fought against the miners' robot. Gian and Suneo also helped them and finally, the leader himself fought Nobita, who shot him off with his toy gun. The leader pressed the auto-destruction button and ran away. Doraemon and Nobita, with the help of Loppic and Morina, used the robotic machine to take the destruction device away from planet into the space, where it exploded. Due to dimensional distortion, they reached to another dimension, where Morina found her father. The group returned to the planet and after saying goodbye to Doraemon and Nobita, they returned home to their dimension. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Dorami *Sensei *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Loppic *Chammy *Clem *Morina Cast Animals on Koya Koya Planet There are many animals on the Koya Koya Planet. *'Toad fish '- Synthetic biology of fish and frogs. Like a frog in winter hibernation. *'Dendenwani' - Dendenwani is tall as a man of the synthetic biology snails and alligator. *'Avian Ototo' - Synthetic biology of fish and birds. Garutaito ore using Tokai Tokai stars blast off in the winter. *'Pao Pao' - Two people as tall as an elephant's foot. The body, not a foot from his face grew. Wild animals to humans are Garnai. The original author of the "black jungle heavy drinker," was the appearance of the character. *'Dakkusukirin' - Dakkusukirin usually likes a dachshund in the shape of the head and torso, but when you take a high place in the food and have a shorter torso, his neck rises. Music *Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (opening theme) Performed by: MAO *Taisetsu ni Suru Yo (ending theme) Performed by: Shibasaki Kou Trivia *Dorami appears in this remake, but not in the original 1981 version. *A special DVD version of this movie was released on December 12, 2009. It included 2 bonus features, which were Nobita & Loppic and The Making of The Movie. Gallery zh-tw:新·大雄的宇宙開拓史 Category:Doraemon films